Help
by Nichole Schlapkohl
Summary: No one ever recognises MAtthew, and after being forgotten for so long, he get's so depressed that he decides to take his own life. but who comes to Matthew's rescue? Gilbert Beilschmidt of course! PruCan, maybe lemony goodness in future chapters. ;3


Just to let you know, it gets better! But it's a bit angsty in the beginning. Hehe, sorry 'bout that. : 3

Help

_Do it. You know you want to. No one loves you; they wouldn't miss you for a second._

Tears slid down Matthew's cheeks as he listened to the little voice inside of his head, which was whispering things-horrible things- to him. He held a razor blade to his pale skin, the razor poised over his wrist, waiting to be slid across his delicate skin.

'_N-No! Gilbert would miss me… H-He's my friend! A-and my family w-would miss me too!' _He argued back. The voice just snickered at him

_Beilschmidt? The football player? He doesn't care about you. What makes you think he ever did? And your family? Give me a break._

Matthew's sobs increased as he curled himself into a ball, as he dropped the razor blade and pressed his hands tightly over his ears, wishing the voices would go away, even though they never would. The mental abuse continued, the voice was urging him to just let go, to end it all.

_Not even your own Family cares about you. When was the last time they even remembered your birthday?_

The voice hissed at him. And it was right. Matthew couldn't even remember the last time any of his Family had remembered his birthday. It was all about his brother, Alfred. He was a star football player on the same team as Gilbert was, and all his mother or father ever talked about was Alfred. Alfred this, Alfred that, Alfred everything.

_But if you do this, they might finally acknowledge you._

It said. And that was the breaking point for Matthew. '_I-I'd be remembered.' _He thought happily. He took his hands away from his ears and gulped as he looked down at his wrist, once again picking up the silver razor blade, before pushing the razor down and across his right wrist. He hissed in pain as the razor dug through his skin, making him feel an immense amount of pain. But it made him forget. Forget about his Parents, his brother, everything. He slumped against the wall as he looked at the clock, panting lightly as his eyes glazed over.

'_Three o clock. Alfred will find me here…s-soon_…_S-_So_ soon._' he thought, as his eyes closed and his body relaxed completely, blood pouring out from the newly inflicted wound on the Canadians wrist . He slowly started to fall into a black hole, and The last thing he heard was the door bursting open, and someone walking in. they sounded cocky, yet worried, and had a bit of a German accent.

"Oi, Mattie!" he called, but the Canadian boy barely heard him. When the Seventeen year old Prussian boy caught sight of Matthew, there was an audible gasp as he ran into the room, simultaneously calling out Matthew's name.

But it was too late. The Canadian could barely hear what the boy was saying, and he was vaguely aware that the boy had picked him up, but the Black hole from earlier was back, and it was now swallowing him whole.

**Gilberts POV.**

**10 minutes ago.**

'_Kesesese~! Mattie's gonna be so surprised when I get to his house.' _ Thought the exited Prussian. '_Hm, but I wonder why he wasn't in school today…maybe he was sick! If that's it, then I'll let him bask in my awesomeness until he gets better!' _Gilbert broke into a run, a large grin stretched across his face as he neared the Canadians house, and after a good five minutes, he finally arrived at Matthew's door step. Gilbert stood there for a few minutes to catch his breath and smooth down his clothes, before he put his hand on the door knob and turned it- to find that the door was un-locked.

Gilbert frowned as he pushed the door open. _'Why would Mattie leave his door un-locked?' _he thought worriedly.

"Oi, Mattie!" he yelled, worried about his friend.

After a moment, he spotted Matthew slumped against the wall, A razor blade loosely clutched in his left hand. His eyes widened and he gasped loudly. _'Oh mein gott!' _He thought worriedly, running over to where his friend sat, as he called his name. Gilbert kept muttering 'mein gott, Matthew' under his breath as he saw the large gash on Matthew's wrist. He bit his lip as he took the razor blade and sat it on the floor, as he picked up the Canadian who was surprisingly light for a teenager of sixteen.

Gilbert quickly carried Matthew to his bedroom, which Gilbert knew was on the top floor of the house and to the left. When he got there, he kicked open the door and hurried over to the bed, setting Matthew down carefully on the soft surface, which was covered by a dark red duvet.

Gilbert cursed when he saw blood rapidly pouring out of the wound, causing the duvet to turn an even darker shade red. He glanced back at Matthew as he ran to the bathroom, digging through the cupboards to try and find where Matthew kept the gauze and medical tape. When he finally found it, he grabbed the things along with some disinfectant as he ran back to Matthew's room. _'Please, please be okay'._ He though desperately.

When he got back to Matthew, the Canadians chest was barely moving, as he breathed low shallow breaths, and Gilbert was afraid that he had come too late. Gilbert gulped as he knelt down next to Matthew's afflicted wrist, wincing as he saw it up close. He carefully picked it up and poured a bit of disinfectant on a piece of toilet paper, before pressing it to Matthew's wrist. He then wrapped Matthew's wrist in gauze before sealing it up with medical tape. If he looked closely, Gilbert could see more cuts on Matthew's arms, running up and down the pale skin.

When Gilbert was done taking care of the wound, he sat back and checked Matthew's pulse. He sighed with relief when he felt the tiny heartbeat, but it was just barely there. Gilbert's brow wrinkled with worry as he stood up and then sat down next to Matthew, placing his hand on Matthew's head, stroking the soft blond hair on top of his head. _'Please be okay, liebling.' _ He thought desperately.

Gilbert looked down at Matthew and delicately traced the features of the Canadian's face. He gently stroked Matthew's cheek with his fingers, sighing lightly. _'If he wakes up- no, when he wakes up, I'm going to tell him.' _He told himself with a nod. He examined Matthew's facial features as he waited for Matthew to wake up, hoping every second that he would, and not be stuck in a deep slumber forever.

Uwaa! Yeah, I made this on…Sunday? Yeah, Sunday. But any who, more chapter to come! And they won't be as depressing! Yay!


End file.
